


贴窗花

by yasemiin



Category: yasemiin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasemiin/pseuds/yasemiin
Kudos: 13





	贴窗花

［辫堂］贴窗花

小年应该贴窗花，除尘，孟鹤堂忙完大封箱才有一小点儿时间，他想给张云雷发条消息，说想他了，但他可能没时间去探望，只得放下手机，重重地叹了口气。

在冬夜贴窗花其实很容易。

窗玻璃上一层薄薄的液化的水，孟鹤堂把红色福字的窗花摆正，按在玻璃上，水的张力作用下，窗花被吸附着，这时候他再剪下一段儿胶带贴上去，动作有条不紊。

邻舍的犬吠响起，衬得屋子里格外寂静。

孟鹤堂疲惫地叹了口气，拾起另一个窗花。

阳台只有一小片暖气，剩下两面是落地窗，窗外对街是公园和远处的楼宇，枯草和灰蓝色外翻的墙皮渲染出几分废墟美。

张云雷就像幻境般颓唐出现在那里，孟鹤堂发现他时他下了出租车，手里还拿着一个烟花棒，孩子般在空中画着心的形状，似乎是看见他了，挥着手冲他慢慢走过来。

孟鹤堂突然挪不动脚，好像被钉在了原地——夜很静，烟火旁的张云雷笑起来好看得要人命。

直到张云雷打开门进来，带着冷空气走到他身后的时候，孟鹤堂才反应过来，差点给自己一巴掌，色字当头一把刀，他怎么晃神儿成这样，怎么能忘了出去扶一把？

“腿……”孟鹤堂讪笑着低头看了看对方的腿，牛仔裤下两条腿粗细明显不一样，大概还缠着绷带。

“需要静养，”张云雷抚过他眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈，揽过孟鹤堂便紧紧抱在了怀里。“可是我好想你。”

孟鹤堂顺从而虔诚地回抱住他，任由他亲吻着自己的两颊，说是亲吻，但实际上是半含着半舔舐着，热气喷洒，孟鹤堂垂眸没说话，沉默着放纵着他有些逾越的动作。

“孟祥辉……我真的好想你。”

听到自己本名的一刹那孟鹤堂幅度很大地颤抖了一下，挺直了腰，张云雷的嗓音太过温柔，过电般把他的千骨百骸点燃，接着把骨髓炸得酥麻。

那双不算太大的眼睛在阴影下几乎分不清黑白，只有上挑的眼尾弧度格外清晰，叫人猜不透，孟鹤堂几乎瘫在了他怀里，但他还是抽出手来。

孟鹤堂想要一如既往，笑得温柔，满是年长者应有的包容，举起那只手去揉一揉张云雷的头发，安慰道，‘我在’，而张云雷显然没给他这个机会。

“和我做。让我上一次，只有一次也行。”

张云雷眨了几下眼睛，比他高半个头的人，此刻却非要特意弯着身子，然后抬着下巴吻着他，微眯着眼，撅着点嘴唇，饱含撒娇和乞求的意味。

这让孟鹤堂很受用也有些怯懦。孟鹤堂的双唇被他来回舔舐着，时不时唇瓣蹭在一起，他脑子乱作一团，这个平时会和他撒娇、有些调皮的大小伙子，此刻是玩弄他吗，勾死自己对他有什么好处？还是单纯的寂寞？

很难猜度，毕竟他们两个人的关系本来就暧昧而微妙，不用搭档之间陪伴、磨合和付出那么多，好像紧凭着男人的狩猎本能、颜值上的优势就玩起互相诱惑的游戏，正好彼此又觉得对方性感致命，所以几乎除了上床什么都尝了一尝。

但不得不说孟鹤堂真的很享受张云雷那双大手在自己身上温柔的抚摸。温暖而不燥热的手在身上四处游移，颀长的手指划过腰和胸口，划过躯干上的每一寸。

“告诉我一个秘密？”张云雷突然说。

秘密……孟鹤堂愣了一下。第一反应是［我爱你。］三个字，在心里喊了千千万万遍，但他无法说出口。

“磨人……你知道摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是什么？”孟鹤堂扫了他一眼，放低嗓音，然后盯着他深沉的眼眸问。

张云雷舔了舔嘴唇，若有所思地把孟鹤堂的睡衣扒了下去，低头咬了口对方胸脯的软肉，似乎不太满意他打岔地撅了撅嘴，问道，“是什么。”

“是屈服，小妖精。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，伸出双臂搂上对方修长的脖颈，“所以我永远只屈服于你，这个秘密还行？”

“有音儿。（有谱儿）”张云雷笑了笑，狡黠得像是骗到糖的小孩儿，把孟鹤堂慢慢推倒在落地窗上，吮吸着柔软的唇，去勾对方的舌，湿热的气息交缠在了一起。

身上原本那条松垮的睡裤被张云雷褪至膝盖，然后滑落，孟鹤堂脱了拖鞋，抬脚蹬掉了缠在脚踝出的睡裤，踢到一边，用腿勾了勾张云雷的腿，动作缓慢慵懒，舌尖却紧紧追逐着张云雷在自己口中攻略城池的舌，啧啧的水声回响，来不及吞咽的津液流了下来。

他轻轻推了推张云雷，想去床上，被张云雷反剪了手固定在身后。

“小哥哥，”张云雷鼻尖蹭着他的，“你窗花还没贴完呢。”

孟鹤堂难以置信地睁大了眼睛，“上卧室啊？你想在这儿做？”

张云雷眯着眼睛笑着并没有回答，拿起窗花把它塞进了孟鹤堂手里，强迫他转过身去，大手轻轻抚摸着后腰那对“维纳斯的酒窝”。

“你疯了吗？”孟鹤堂被按在玻璃上，张云雷脱下他的内裤，接着轻轻抚弄着他的坚挺。

张云雷手法不错，孟鹤堂下意识地想扭几下腰，只得勉强克制住。

睡衣半敞，被拉到腰部的位置，张云雷蹲下身子，吮着孟鹤堂的腰窝，留下几处吻痕，舌尖在低洼处打转。

“唔……别在这，辫儿，万一被看到怎么办？”

“哦……看见的话估计会上热搜。但是小哥哥好像很兴奋，都硬成这样了。”张云雷用手指在孟鹤堂性器上不轻不重地弹了一下，“所以，你和我做的时候要保持紧张啊，大明星～留神路边有人路过看过来。”

“别逗我了……”，孟鹤堂颤颤巍巍道，懊恼自己居然这么快硬了。

他和张云雷有时“吝啬”得极不愿意分享和对方的亲密，这也是为什么很多人认为他们关系不算好，可是物极必反，此刻冒着被发现的刺激又格外诱人。

男人怎么说都会下半身思考。

张云雷也没有太为难他，关了阳台的灯，只剩外面的光透过落地窗照进阳台里，光线清浅。孟鹤堂扭了扭腰，腰窝随着动作时隐时现。

张云雷目光从脖颈伺探到他肩胛骨中间的纹身，再顺着梵文一句向下，掠过背阔肌和腰窝，掠过丰臀、细又直的腿，努力把这一切烙在视网膜上，一手撸动着孟鹤堂的性器，另一只手伸出中指缓缓地往后穴里推进。

“唔哼……”孟鹤堂蹙了蹙眉，异物入侵的感受让他疼得头皮发麻，三十多年没被开拓过的后穴第一次这么使用，紧得手指都很难推近，不安夹杂着些许期待让人倍感煎熬。

张云雷拿出一小包润滑剂，涂抹在手指上，伸食指进去，做剪刀状往里推送，“放松点儿。”

“我……”孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，“你倒是让我放松啊，这种地方我怎么放松……”

张云雷不怀好意地扬了扬嘴角，故意把对方往玻璃上顶了顶，孟鹤堂挺立的乳头蹭到微凉的玻璃，不禁颤抖了一下，“你！”

“小哥哥……你行的，让我进去，乖……”

温柔的语调带上几分哄逗，弄得孟鹤堂哭笑不得，“去你的，我用你哄？”

孟鹤堂深吸口气，放松着括约肌。张云雷的手指很长，搅弄着发出“扑哧扑哧”的淫靡水声。

“我进去了？”张云雷危险地半眯着眼，舔了舔牙齿，解下裤带，褪了内裤，露出硬得发疼的阴茎，拍了拍对方的臀瓣。

孟鹤堂攥住张云雷的手，十指相扣，指尖蹭了蹭对方的指缝儿，下意识向后瞧了一眼，没忍住说了句脏话，“妈的……你那么大，都进去我还不死了。”

其实两个人都不小，张云雷的更长一些，孟鹤堂怕受不住躲了躲，手上用了用力，却被张云雷紧紧扣着挣脱不开。

“别怕，小哥哥，我慢一点。”张云雷柔声安慰道，许是觉得孟鹤堂有几分后悔，他提枪而上，一改之前温水煮青蛙的徐缓，一下子顶了大半根进去，柔滑的肠壁簇拥着胯下三寸，张云雷舒服得低吼一声，低头咬上了咬孟鹤堂的肩膀。

孟鹤堂被咬的有些发疼，生理泪水蓄满了眼眶，还没缓过来张云雷便在他身后用力抽送了起来，速度快得一点儿也不像刚做过手术的人，“嗯……嗯……”孟鹤堂理智被撕成了碎片，随着身后那人的动作前后晃动着身子。

“不……哈……哼嗯……嗯……操……你打桩机吗你是……？你家管这个叫慢点啊……？”最初的被压抑在嗓子里的哼咛一点一点变成娇喘着叫喊，最后急得带上了一点东北腔调。

张云雷笑了笑，抓着他的两只手放在胯骨边上，并没有放慢速度的打算，反而更加用力地顶着，孟鹤堂被他的冲撞顶弄得有些发懵，断断续续的呻吟泄露出来，阴茎因着张云雷的动作一下一下地撞在有些冰冷的玻璃上，每当他怕凉往后退一点，后穴里张云雷的阴茎就进得更深，一时间退也不是进也不是。

如果这个时候街上有人的话，肯定一眼就能看见这两个男人纠缠的肉体、淫乱的画面。

早知如此当初真的不该买落地窗的。

“小哥哥……你真的应该看看你现在的样子，好性感……”张云雷凑近了声音温柔地说，轻轻咬了咬孟鹤堂的耳廓。

孟鹤堂闻言抬眼，玻璃上的倒影很是模糊，但还是勉强能看清他撅着屁股被快速肏干的画面，张云雷的前胸紧紧贴在他后背上。

张云雷顶得愈发用力，甚至能欣赏到孟鹤堂胸前的两块肉随着他的大幅度动作摆动着，孟鹤堂低垂的头也随着他的动作晃着，刚长得长了些的头发随着动作微微甩动，划出一小段弧度，

“嗯……小妖精……帮帮我前面……玻璃太凉了……”孟鹤堂抽出空来说，不自觉地想要得更多。

“求我，叫老公。”张云雷捏了捏孟鹤堂的乳尖，乳头和乳晕都挺立着，软得像女人一样，张云雷对这手感上了瘾，把乳头拉扯得有些长。

孟鹤堂短暂地犹豫了一下，羞耻感洪流般灌入脑海，“不……我……嗯……老公——”

最后那声老公细若蚊音，但已经满是哭腔和娇媚了，张云雷握住孟鹤堂的阴茎，飞快地地撸动着。

又过了许久，张云雷似乎在穴口附近浅的地方玩够了，进得深了一些，几乎全部捅了进去，阴茎剐蹭到了一个凸起，快感电流般顺着脊柱爬过孟鹤堂的四肢百骸，

“啊啊……唔哼……”孟鹤堂感受到一股尿意，他知道这只是射精的前兆而已，但这种感觉相当持久，也不同于和女人上床那种阴茎的局部爽法，而是整个盆骨都被撞击得酥麻而舒服。

张云雷还在他身后不断抽送着，力道之大让孟鹤堂娇啼不断，来不及咽下的涎液流了下来扯出长长的银丝。

还是忽略不掉玻璃上倒映的两个人交合的身影，后入的体位怎么看怎么像两只野兽，而三面玻璃的空间则让他觉得这还是任人参观的野兽在交合，孟鹤堂能感受到趴伏在他身上的张云雷的喘息，男人镌刻在基因里的野性悉数爆发了出来，他绞紧小腹，更加贪婪地感受着张云雷的跳动，情不自禁地仰着头，张云雷的手划过他的喉结，低头咬住了颈侧血管所在的位置，刘海挡住了面部的表情，却藏不住他的侵略和危险。

脆弱的喉管被人咬着，孟鹤堂艰难的喘了喘，濒死的感觉袭来，他仿佛觉得自己在被一头巨大的狐狸或者别的什么的按着，而自己不过是个可怜的食草动物罢了。

“哈啊……嗯……小畜生……哈啊啊啊啊”

冲刺的动作让孟鹤堂声音抖了好几下，承载了超负荷快感的盆骨有些发麻，射精前感觉的时间持续了十几分钟……

孟鹤堂回头，才看到张云雷红扑的小脸——气场上再什么袒露危险和色情，这张脸长得是极其娇俏风流的——让人想糟践。

……谁成想是自己被糟践。

“小哥哥……”张云雷低低地唤了一声，柔肠百转像是撒娇，顶得却更狠，阴毛轻轻刮弄着敏感的臀肉。

“唔嗯……”孟鹤堂抓着张云雷的大手在自己身上抚了抚，他小幅度抚着张云雷的手背，手指滑到他指缝儿间，虽然张云雷说的是做一次就好，但两个人都明白，心照不宣罢了，他们两个人的关系，越了雷池，肯定一发不可收拾，如果可以，孟鹤堂会继续不断地纵容张云雷上他。

纵容一辈子。

兴许从一开始就应该料到这一步了——孟鹤堂还没认识他的时候，基本没有听歌的时间，耳机里放着十多岁少年唱的太平歌词能度过大多的时间，叫“灌耳音”，干活的时候、吃饭的时候、洗澡的时候，当然也包括自慰的时候，只是都听习惯了，不会觉得那是真的对那个声音产生了欲望罢了。

张云雷则是那次出事儿的时候，孟鹤堂有自己的工作和家庭，自然不能常来照顾他，他孤单地躺在病床上，一张张病危通知一个个坏消息，几次手术，那么些日子，徒劳的想念把他对孟鹤堂的安全感消耗得一干二净。

后来他在病床上常常梦到自己和孟鹤堂在翻雨覆雨，只要能让自己有一点安全感，他也没考虑过这背后说明着什么……

窗户外蓦然传来了摩托车驶动的声音，紧接着车灯的光线照近了屋里。

这让孟鹤堂本来酥软的身子瞬间紧绷了起来，他抬腿绕过交合的地方转身，接着欺身把张云雷按在了地上，手不忘垫在人脑后。

短时间内张云雷下意识地搂住了孟鹤堂的腰，明黄色强光照着逆光飞舞的尘埃都一清二楚，他看到孟鹤堂逆着光，一层薄汗和一声粗重的喘息，眸子里闪烁着情欲和十足的冷静。

这快速闪现的画面被张云雷尽收眼底。成熟稳重如孟鹤堂，都这种时候了反应也还很快。

张云雷也没有慌乱，被扑倒躺下后赶紧把跨坐在他身上的孟鹤堂拉下来按压自己身上，胸膛相贴，他捂住脸，捂住孟鹤堂肩胛骨中间的八芒星轮纹身，等待那辆车开走。

短时间内换了姿势，孟鹤堂跨坐在人身上，张云雷的阴茎被他的后穴全部吞了进去，趴在人身上的时候他呼吸顿了一下，想叫却出不了声音。

高潮来的时候他痉挛般地抖动着，肠壁不可控制地收缩，全身都感受着体内那根性器的形状，交合处内部的结构不可抑制地攀上脑海，白色的精液喷洒在张云雷腹部，三十多岁正是男人生育能力最好的时候，所以膻腥味很浓，充斥着鼻腔。

张云雷搂住身上那人的肩膀，有些惊讶地看着他生平见过的最具有灵性、最明亮的眼睛，因为他自己带去的性高潮而迷离失色，分不清幸福还是痛苦的泪水滑落，滴在了他的脖颈上。

他看见那双本来会说话的眼睛失神良久，觉得比他见过的所有时刻都要美上几分。

孟鹤堂慢慢地找回了眼焦和呼吸，赶紧放松了括约肌，有些委屈嗔怪地皱眉看着张云雷。

“……没事儿小哥哥，那俩人喊得傻了吧唧的，估计是喝多了，也不会注意到我们的。”张云雷摸了摸他的头发，抱着他慢慢起身，“小哥哥力气挺大的嘛。”

“我……我弄疼你了吧？腿怎么样？”孟鹤堂有些紧张地问，看了看地板，就这他起身的动作站在了地上。

“哟——”张云雷一听，眼珠一转，露出泼妇的小表情，“介不崴泥了吗，腿快折了小哥哥你得补偿我……”

“你要干嘛？”孟鹤堂笑得无奈，语气中带着自己都察觉不到的宠溺，“做完这次你给我回医院好好静养去。……我会抽空去看你的。”

“那到时候你主动。”张云雷趁火打劫，站了起来揽住孟鹤堂的左腿抬高，尝试着搭在了自己肩膀上。“嗯……小哥哥柔韧真好呀，跳舞的就是跳舞的，厉害。”

张云雷弯下腰，抬头去吻孟鹤堂的唇。

“这要头两年儿，孟哥给你劈个叉都行。”孟鹤堂趁着接吻的空档说，接着撬开张云雷牙关，和他的舌纠缠在一起，又轻轻吸着对方的舌。

一吻结束，本来换姿势抽出来的阴茎又被张云雷顶得深入了一些。“那这两年呢，”捏了捏孟鹤堂大腿根部的肉，张云雷观赏一番饱满的弧度，食指和中指顺着大腿根一点点“行走”，孟鹤堂光洁白皙的小腿搭在他肩上，被他抚摸几下然后托到唇边亲吻舔舐着，留下几处吻痕和牙印儿。

“别掰……疼……哈……”站着的那条腿卸了力气，踮起脚尖，腿弯了弯，身体下滑，却将张云雷的阴茎吃得更深，孟鹤堂惊叫出声，尾音上挑得尽是娇媚。

张云雷按了按了一下对方的乳头，又开始快速地肏干起来，因着孟鹤堂射过一次的缘故，肠液也分泌了一些出来，把本就柔嫩的后穴润得更加光滑，媚肉一张一紧地箍在粗大的肉刃上，淫水被撞击的声音混合着发抖的急喘在房间里回荡。

“哈啊……啊啊啊……别抓我胸……疼……”

胸前的两块软肉被捏得变了形状，两人身高差不小，孟鹤堂又心疼张云雷刚动完手术的腿，怕他弯膝盖，只能费力地垫着右脚，搂着张云雷的脖颈勉强维持平衡。

“嗯哼……小哥哥……”

预感到高潮将至的时候张云雷再一次咬上了孟鹤堂的脖颈，不同的是这次咬的是喉结，孟鹤堂伸手覆盖在他眼睛上，遮住了视线，帮助他放大感官。

“小哥哥……我射里面了。”话音刚落，精液火山爆发般喷涌而出，卡着肠壁深处的结，孟鹤堂惊叫出声，随着张云雷最后几下顶胯的大幅度动作耸动了几下，腰随之软了下去。

巨大的肉刃从他体内拔出的那一刻也有些爽，精液顺着大腿流淌。孟鹤堂的腿被分开的时间太久，一时间瘫软着不知道怎么从张云雷肩上拿下来再合拢。

“那什么，可以回卧室了吗小妖精？”

没有回答。

许是留意到张云雷几次欲言又止，孟鹤堂扶住他肩膀，淡淡笑了笑——这小妖精这么磨人怕不是以前出事儿的时候自己没陪床把他急坏憋坏了吧。

“我一直在呢。别的我什么也不求……你就平平安安的就行了，多的那些情啊爱啊的……”

“实话说我这离过一次婚的也不太信，咱俩也不用说那个，你不愿意说我都不多问，你也有点儿安全感，上床做爱我是就只跟你一人儿了，都听你的，哎……我就能惯着你你还不知道吗。”


End file.
